NaLu (NatsuxLucy Fanfic)
by Myllils
Summary: Even though Lucy's and Natsu's heart are big, they see many ordeals. Not just in love. Will the get through it?


**A/N: Well, Hope you like this. I'm dutch so my english isn't 100% correct. Don't kill me for making mistakes pleaseee!** ****

 **Lucy P.O.V**

'Luuuuuuuucccyyyyyy' Natsu yells. 'Give Happy back!' I was running away with Happy in my arms. 'You'll have to catch me if you want Happy back, or.. Give me a kiss!' I kept running harder and harder. 'But if you wanna catch me you need to fight all my spirits! You know it's not that easy!'

Natsu caught up with me and grabs my arm so we stopped. He kisses me on my lips as he holds me tight. 'Now give Happy back.' I push Happy in his hands. 'Fighting those spirits of yours is to much work.' he laughs. 'Lets go back to our hang out.' he smirks. 'Aye aye sir!' happy yelled as he climbs on Natsu's shoulder. 'Lets go Scary Scary Lucy!' 'Sure.' I smiled.

It's so much fun, hanging out with Natsu and Happy, they are a good team and we always have a lot of fun. They can be quite annoying but I still love them. I really love Natsu, took time to finally tell him how I felt about him, well I told Happy first and he said I needed to tell Natsu, and I did! He said he feels the same but he was too shy to tell me! Soo adorable.

'Lucy?' Natsu whispers in my ear. 'When did you start liking me?' he asked and started blushing. 'You are so cute when you blush.' I smirked. 'Well after a few jobs I started to really get to know the real you. You're fun guy to hang out with and your smile is adorable!' I smiled again. 'I just love you Natsu and I always will.' He smiles at me again. 'I love you too.' He kisses me.

'NAAAAAAAAATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU' Gray yelled. 'You are going to die!' He added. 'First put some clothes on Gray!' Natsu and I yelled at the same time. 'Clothes..?' he looks down to his body. 'You stole my clothes didn't you!' He throws a punch on Natsu's cheek 'Gray!' I snapped. I took a key out of my pocket and called for Aries. 'You ruined our moment!' I snapped again. 'Scary scary Lucy..' Happy and Natsu said slowly at the same time. 'Fine, I'll get you later Natsu when she's not around!' He snaps and runs back to the others. Aries disappeared and I put key back in my pocket. 'Natsu why do you always need to pick a fight with Gray.' I sighed. 'He started this time though.' He puts his arms around me. 'I'm sorry Lucy.' He kisses me on my forehead. 'I wanna go home, are you coming with me?' I ask while we cuddle. 'Of course, if you want to.' he takes my hand and walk towards my house with the two of us and Happy flying through the air, following us. we went to my room and jumped in bed.

We talked the whole evening until we were too tired to stay up any longer so we went to sleep. 

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

Why do I always wake up so early, I sigh.

I watched Lucy sleeping, she's very cute when she sleeps, her blonde hair all messy.. I worry about her. She changed a lot when her dad died and left a key behind for her. She can't use it, one of her spirits told her she'll never able to use it if she doesn't get stronger. She got a lot stronger but still she can't use it. To be honest, I don't think she'll be able to get that strong. I think she needs to be as strong as me.. That will take a while, maybe I just need to train her. I see Lucy opening up her eyes a little 'Ssh' I shushed quietly. She closed her eyes again, going back to sleep. Maybe I should take her to my special training place with Happy. I sigh again. Why is this all my responsibility master... He told me to take care of Lucy since she wasn't looking happy, well I love her so I'll be fine but scared to hurt her for real. I should make the place ready now for Lucy.. 'Happy wake up, lets go.' I said quietly and happy follows me.'

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I wake up, yawning. 'Natsu? Where are you..' I sigh and got out of bed. I take off my pyjama and put some clothes on. I put my har right and walk towards the front door. I open the door and see happy who had his paw lifted up to knock. 'Happy, where's Nats?' I ask him. "Follow me." I nod and follow him. He takes me to a place I've never seen before.

'Lucy come here!' Natsu yells from the other side of the room. 'Aye sir!' I said while running towards him. 'Don't steal my line Lucy!' Happy yelled. 'Thanks Happy!' 'Aye!'

'Lucy, that key your dad gave you. You need to get stronger for it, just like Virgo told you. I'm going to train you!' He looks at me with a big smile as waits for an answer.

'Sure!' I smile widely and hug him tight.

Loke appears in front of me. 'Oi oi, Loke lets help Lucy getting stronger!' Natsu smiles and starts running in our direction. Loke's ring starts to glow. Natsu disappeared and appears behind Loke. 'Loke, behind you!' Loke jumps away a little bit as he punches Natsu in his face, he got thrown back far. 'Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!' Taurus appears behind Natsu and Natsu got hit with Taurus' axe, he got thrown all the way back where he was standing first. 'Good job Loke and Taurus!' I smile at them. 'Can I have your sexy body now Lucy-san?' Taurus says with hearty eyes. Flames apeared in Natsu's eyes and huge flames burst out of his fists. 'You say what!' he rushes his way to Taurus. 'Fire Hammer.. of the Lightning Flame Dragon!' Taurus got hit in his face by that punch. He disappeared, saying: 'I'm sorry Lucy-san' 'Taurus!' I look angry at Natsu. He now runs towards Loke and dodges Loke's next attack. He hits Loke really hard in his face with the same attack. He starts to run my way. 'I'm sorry Lucy.' He disappears just like Taurus did. 'Oi oi... Open the gate of the ram, Aries!' I yelled. Aries appeared and uses her fluffy pink clouds as shield. Natsu runs in it and gets stuck by it. 'Good work Aries!' We both smile at each other. 'Virgo!' She appears in front of me, while kneeling. 'Yes, Princess?' 'Get Natsu!' I point at Natsu who's struggling to get away from the clouds. Virgo digs now. 'Lucy! take Aries away! It's unfair!' He yells, but right after, Virgo got out of the ground and punched Natsu into the air. 'God dammit!' I fell on my knees. Aries and Virgo disappeared. 'I'm sorry Natsu.. I used to much.' I smiled lightly. 'It's fine.' He smiles at me. He lands on his feet and walked towards me. 'You alright?' He's wounded himself and he cares about me... He's crazy sometimes.. But very sweet.. I know he's not putting all his strength on me, but he needs to. I need to get the best out of myself! 'I'm fine, You should look at your self though.' I smile. 'Lets go to your house, clean ourselves up and get some rest.' Natsu takes my hand and we walk towards my house together. After we cleaned ourselves up, we went to bed together. Natsu quickly fell asleep and after a while I did.


End file.
